


Something Borrowed

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Can You Be A Wingman To Someone Who's Oblivious Though, Doesn't Matter Because Cassandra Is Grateful Anyway, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious!Jake, Romance, Wingman!Ezekiel, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Cassandra gets cold a lot. Jake doesn't need his hoodie once he's warmed up. And Ezekiel is Done with it all and decides to knock some sense into these two kids.





	Something Borrowed

It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that Cassandra’s outfits are very cute, but they don’t do much in keeping her warm throughout the day. Especially on days when there’s no case, so no running about to keep the blood flowing and her fingers from freezing when she’s spent all day in the Library doing research. Or, to put it another way, when she’s spent all day sitting still in a large room that is the ideal temperature to keep books in prime condition, but which is less ideal for human bodies.

In short: at the end of the day, Cassandra gets cold. Like breathing-into-your-hands-and-clutching-your-mug-of-tea kind of cold.

It is another universally acknowledged truth that Jake, prissy Southern cowboy that he is, tends to start out his day shivering in one of his many hoodies. But once he’s warmed up, with the help of coffee, a new research subject or a bout or two of sparring with Baird, that hoodie is soon shucked off, discarded and forgotten about.

Which works out very well.

_Suspiciously_ well, even.

Because call Ezekiel a suspicious bastard, but Cassandra stealing Jake’s hoodie once, well, that happens. Twice, okay.

But this is the third time in as many days that he has found her in the Library, wrapped up in her reading and a dark blue hoodie that’s about four times too big for her. And she looks incredibly cute that way, so adorable that it should be illegal, but that’s not the point.

The point is that someone is up to something. And usually, Ezekiel is quite happy to stay out of other people’s personal business (financial business is another matter entirely), but this is getting ridiculous.

‘Stone.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Wouldn’t it be easier to just tell Cass that you fancy her?’

That gets Jake’s attention. ‘Say what now?’

Ezekiel leans back, grinning broadly in response to Jake’s glare. ‘Come on, cowboy. You are so not subtle.’

‘Jones, I honestly have no idea what you mean.’

‘You want me to spell it out for you?’

‘Does it matter if I say no?’

‘No.’

Jake groans. ‘Okay then. Just make it quick, will you?’

‘I’ll try,’ Ezekiel says. ‘You keep bringing your hoodies in here while you don’t need them, you only bring them because you want Cass to wear them. So she can look all cute in your clothes, which I admit is not a bad idea, but also so that you can then take it back home while it smells like her. How am I doing?’

Jake’s eyes widen and he looks suddenly trapped. ‘That’s not… Jones, that’s…’

‘Hang on, I’m not done yet.’ Ezekiel sits up straight again, his grin now softening to a smile. ‘Because you do realize that she only wears them because they smell like you, don’t you, mate?’

No. Judging from the stunned expression on Jake’s face, he had not realized that.

‘I’ll let you think about that for a bit,’ Ezekiel says, getting up and patting Jake’s shoulder before he walks out of the Annex. ‘Just don’t take too long, okay? She’s been on her own for long enough.’

\---

A couple of days later, when Cassandra walks into the Annex in the morning, Ezekiel takes one look at her before he grins so wide, his cheeks feel like they’re about to split right open. ‘Good _morning,_ Cassandra.’

Cassandra grins even wider than Ezekiel, her entire form almost visibly vibrating with happiness. Or at least, the part of her that is not covered by a huge, storm grey hoodie, casually draped over the exact same outfit she was wearing yesterday. ‘Good morning, Ezekiel.’

As she makes her way through the Annex towards the kitchen, however, she makes a small detour to put a hand on Ezekiel’s shoulder, stand up on her toes and kiss his cheek. ‘And thank you.’

'You're welcome, cowgirl.'


End file.
